Wisdom Teeth
by Nanakanan221
Summary: Kanan has to get her wisdom teeth out and Riko needs to take care of the poor baby.


Kanan wasn't normally the type to admit to pain, unless it was seriously bad. So when Riko caught her holding her jaw after eating lunch, she asked what was wrong. And of course Kanan waved her off and said it was fine. But after a week of her pretending nothing was wrong, she finally broke.

"I'm sorry I lied, but my teeth really hurt.." Kanan said with a grimace. Riko frowned. 'I knew it.' She thought.

"Here, let me see. Open up." Kanan opened her mouth, and when Riko peeked inside, she gasped.

"Kanan! You're gums are really swollen! Doesn't it hurt?" Riko said incredulously.

"Actually, yeah. It really hurts a lot." Kanan said with a groan. Riko just sighed.

"Come on. Let's go to the dentist." And Kanan replied with a regretful groan.

Once they got to the dentist's office, They told her that she needed to take her wisdom teeth out. All four of them.

"Oh no.." Riko breathed. That was gonna hurt like heck. Kanan seemed a bit nervous, but she wanted it to be over with quickly, so she swiftly agreed. The dentist told her not to eat anything at least 6hrs before the surgery, and set up the appointment.

Once she was seated, they started administering the anesthesia. And before she went under, she told Riko,

"Please make sure I don't do anything stupid." To which Riko giggled. She was actually kind of excited to see what would happen to Kanan when she was under the effect of heavy pain killers. 'Well I'll be sure to tell the rest of Aqours.' She thought with a smirk.

When they told Riko to come and get her girlfriend, she actually was quite nervous. She heard someone once say that there are 3 main after effects of wisdom teeth removal. 1. Chatty. 2. Emotional and 3. Sleepy. Honestly she hoped for Kanan to be the sleepy type. She didn't want to have to deal with a bumbling idiot, or a crying idiot, so she just had to hope.

When she got to the room, Kanan was staring up at the ceiling looking like she was deep in thought.

"Kanan? What are you doing?"

"Riko, why do dolphins need to breath?" Kanan slurred. 'Oh god..' Riko thought.

"I don't know Kanan. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if they need to breath in air, why are they under water? Why don't they come to live with us?" Riko giggled. Of course she wanted the dolphins to live with them. Kanan had started playing with her gauze. She gasped.

"Riko, why am I bleeding?! Am I gonna die?!" Kanan was hysterical.

"No, No! It's fine, you just got your wisdom teeth removed remember? Now put your gauze back in and lay down okay?" Riko said.

"Oh yeah..." Kanan said in a daze. Riko did a face palm.

Once they were cleared to leave, Riko had to drag Kanan out of the office, since she couldn't really stand without falling flat on her face. When they reached the car, Kanan was onto a different topic of conversation.

"So, since jello is, like, not solid, then what is it?" Kanan was rambling. Riko just let her talk, interrupting only when Kanan started messing with the gauze again. Surprisingly, when they got onto the street, Kanan was out like a light. 'Hm. Guess she tired herself out with her one-sided conversation.' Riko thought with a giggle.

She stopped at a red light and glanced over to her girlfriend. Kanan was leaning against the window, mouth slightly parted, and looking totally exhausted. Riko thought she was cute, but she also felt bad for the girl. Having four wisdom teeth removed must be painful. Especially when the pain killers start wearing off.

When the two arrived home, Riko went over to wake Kanan up.

"Kanan...Kanan, wake up we're home." Riko said gently.

"Mmm...I-I'm up.." Kanan slurred. Riko smiled.

"C'mon silly, we need to get you to bed."

Once they reached the room with much difficulty, she had Kanan lay down while she went to get the extra gauze pads. Once Riko changed the gauze in Kanan's mouth, she left her to rest for a little bit. After an hour she thought the painkillers may have worn off and went to go check on her girlfriend. She knocked on the door softly.

"Kanan?" She slowly opened the door so she wouldn't disturb her sleep. Kanan was still sleeping so she went over to rub her shoulder.

"Kanan, wake up. C'mon, we have to change your gauze again." Kanan opened her eyes and groaned. She was still a it out of it, but the painkillers had worn off and her jaw was swelling pretty badly.

"Riko..My teeth hurt.." She whimpered. Riko's heart squeezed.

"I know, I know. That's why we're gonna do this quick okay?" Kanan nodded.

"Okay. Here, wrap your arms around my neck." Riko had to drag poor Kanan up so she could sit.

"Okay. Say ahh.."

Once they took out her gauze and rinsed her mouth out with saltwater gently, Kanan was starting to get irritated.

"Riko, my teeth hurt..." Kanan started whining again.

"Okay, hold on a second." She rushed out of the room and came back with the painkillers the dentist prescribed.

"Alright, take these." Riko helped Kanan swallow the pills and had her lay down again. After she had Kanan settled, she heard a rumbling noise. 'Oh, I forgot that she hasn't eaten anything all day.' Riko thought in a panic. She for got that she was supposed to feed Kanan something soft so she wouldn't start bleeding even more. 'Hopefully we have soup or something.' She told Kanan to wait a second and left to scavenge through the

pantry. Luckily there was a few cans of tomato soup in there. Riko let out a relieved sigh and went to feed the poor baby in the bedroom.

Riko came back and had to stifle a giggle at Kanan's face.

"Aww.. You're so cute! You look just like a chipmunk!" Riko squealed. Kanan just pouted and puffed her cheeks out more.

Riko's heart squeezed again. 'She's going to be the death of me.' After Kanan finished the soup, she seemed sleepy again.

"Are you tired?" Kanan nodded quietly, and Riko giggled again.

"Okay, let's take a nap then." Riko helped Kanan lay down and settled in right next to her. Kanan turned over and snuggled her tight, making Riko giggle and hug her back.

"Mm..I love you Riko.." Kanan mumbled through the gauze. Riko smiled.

"I love you too, you big baby." And she waited for Kanan's breathing to even out before following right after her.


End file.
